Blew Out His Candles
by Sterwolf59
Summary: Damian's just sleeping away, and Emmet decides to be evil. -Celtic Thunder mainly Emmet Cahill and Damian Mcginty-


**_(Hey, guys here's a little idea I got while reading some other fanfictions. I wrote this one in third person with an irish accent of course.)_**

Emmet walked in te' the hotel room both him and Damian were sharing, and he saw the dark-haired boy lying on the bed. He laid there peacefully with one hand under his head and the other on his stomach which rose and fell evenly. 'He's asleep how cute' Emmet thought. Emmet moved quietly so he wouldn't lose his element of surprise. Emmet gently positioned himself over the younger boy and gently pulled up he red t-shirt he wore. At first Damo's eyes twitched but he didn't wake up. With a soft kiss on Damian's belly Emmet started his evil plan. He gently trailed up Damian's chest till his t-shirt was ruffled right below his neck, Damian did nothing but adjust his arm te' the side of the bed. Now I'm sure ye'r thinking that this is the part where damo woke up, but it isn't. Damian was a heavy sleeper and Emmet knew that she he slowly pulled the red t-shirt over his head before kissing his chest again. Emmet smiled evil at the boy in front of him as his fingers gently traced circles on Damo's belly. He let out a small giggle and it started te' pull him from his sleep. Emmet tickled the shirtless boy's side and he laughed out loudly and was officaly pulled from his dream.  
"Emm, stop it!" Damian's bari-bass voice rang out at Emmet and he just laughed and contuined as he rested his weight on Damian's waist, keeping the younger boy from moving. He tried te' push at the older boy's chest but when he did Emmet just gripped both of damo's hands in his and pinned them above his head. "PLEASE NO!" Damian cried as Emmet's one hand wrapped around Damo's wrists as the other one trickled down the exposed arm. Damian's roar of laughter made the tenor smile and laugh as well.  
"Do ye' really wnt me te' stop little Damo?" Emmet cooed knowing Damian couldn't respond right away.  
"Stop!" Damian wheezed, and Em stopped for a second. "Please?" Damo's bright blue eyes were turned onto their puppydog mode te' the max. The younger boy even pouted so he might win.  
"Aw ye'r so cute." Emmet considered getting off the boy for a second, then decided against it. Another round tickling and Damian's face was red and he couldn't breathe. That's when Em decided te' get off him, and stood at the door before Damo couldn't lean up.  
"I'm going te' kill you Cahill!" Damian yelled. Emmet just blew Damian a kiss before he open the door and started running, Damo jumped up te' chase his boyfriend. As the door slammed behind Damian he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt but didn't care enough te' go back, he had te' get his boyfriend back! Emmet smiled as he heard Damo's barefoot steps pounding behind him. At the end of the hall was Emmet's target and he tried te' evade his boyfriend, but damn Damian was fast. Fianlly Em managed te' get te' the door and managed te' get it open, but not before Damo got te' him. As the door opened Damian and Emmet tumbled te' the ground as Damo's hands tickled at Emmet's stomach.  
"Happy birthday, Damo!" Ryan, and Neil shouted as Emmet's laughter roared into the hall. As the young irishman looked up te' see the other hotel room. George, Neil, Ryan, and Keith all stood in the door frame leaving a path te' see the cheesy decorated room. Damian had forgot about his revenge as he stared like a deer-in-headlights up at his CT friends. "Happy birthday, babe." Emmet smirked as he chuckled one last time. Emmet smiled down at his boyfriend and quickly pressed a kiss te' his lips and Keith wolf-whistling getting him slapped by George. Neil had Ryan's hand linked in his as they smiled at the younger couple. Damian gently got up off his boyfriend and help him up keeping Emmet's large hand wrapped in his.  
"come on." Ryan tipped his head ushering them into the hotel room. A banner in red read: Happy 21 Damo! "Ye' guys set this up?" Damo asked feeling so happy that he forgot his shirt was still MIA.  
"Actualy, Emmet set it up and told us te' just wait here." George said as he stood by the wall where Damo's presents were.  
"But I did bake this!" Neil was excited as he seperated from Ryan and grabbed a large tray that had a large choclate cake on it with red icing and 21 candles. All of them laughed nervously as the idea of eating something Neil made. "Make a wish!" Damian though for a second before looking at his and Emmet's locked hands.  
"I wish for this te' never change." With a deep breath Damian blew out his candles.

**_(Just a random one-shot that does not connect te' anything else I wrote. :) hope ye' enjoyed because this was suppose te' be the original couple for me' "I Didn't Know" saga, but I changed me' mind at the last second :P )_**


End file.
